


7 minutes in heaven

by SnowLeopard3920



Series: Gauken University [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College AU, FACE Family elements, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Party Games, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLeopard3920/pseuds/SnowLeopard3920
Summary: Francis suddenly decides to make everyone play 7 minutes in heaven at a party. Romance, chaos, humor and awkward moments in a closet ensue.
Relationships: America/Lithuania (Hetalia), Canada/Netherlands (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Czech Republic/Slovakia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Greece/Japan (Hetalia), Iceland/Seychelles (Hetalia), Taiwan/Vietnam (Hetalia)
Series: Gauken University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Emil - Iceland  
> Michelle - Seychelles  
> Mikkel - Denmark  
> Sigurd - Norway  
> Tino - Finland  
> Berwald - Sweden  
> Yong Su - Korea  
> Yao - China  
> Leon - Hong Kong  
> Erszébet - Hungary  
> Roderich- Austria  
> Francis - France  
> Arthur - England  
> Alfred - America  
> Antonio - Spain  
> Lovino - South Italy/ Romano

The two-floor house was alive with noise and light pouring out of every window and open door. It looked like one big hand crafted lantern that one might see a child make at camp. The light quickly died out the farther away it got from the house, fading into the darkness of the forest of trees. The house was at the edge of the woods with a moonlit lake within eyesight of it.

The party inside had been going on for about an hour or two when Francis started insisting on playing the game.

“Come on, it will be fun. It is a game that allows you to explore your secret passions, or share love with someone new.”

“Listen frog, we are not playing that childish game that will just lead to a bunch of people snogging in a closet! And who still plays the game anyway! I mean what are you, thirteen!” retorted Arthur.

“It is not a childish game, and it gives people a chance to give into their desires and explore love with somebody, something you would know nothing about.”

“You bloody wanker! It is a stupid game created by awkward hormonal teengers who had nothing better to do, and it gives you the chance to grope whatever poor unsuspecting victim gets stuck in a closet with you!”

“How dare you make such an accusation against me! I just simply want to express my love and show some lucky individual a good time.” Francis said with a smirk.

As Francis and Arthur continued to argue back and forth in the middle of the living room, and in front of many of the other partygoers, Alfred leaned over to talk to Emil who was huddled up against the wall near him.

“Man those two are a riot, aren’t they.” Alfred commented. He was looking at the pair with his usual smile, sensing nothing wrong with the situation.

“Yeah, I guess they are,” Emil answered somewhat awkwardly, “what is the game they are arguing about?”

“It’s called 7 minutes in Heaven. Haven’t you heard of it?” Alfred said with a look of surprise, as he turned to the side to face Emil.

Emil cheeks turned red as he stammered out “Well, I um -”

“Oh! I actually know what this is!” Michelle burst out. She had been sitting on the nearby couch, partially paying attention to their conversation.

“7 minutes in Heaven is a game where people end up in randomly selected pairs and they have to spend seven minutes in a closet or other closed off area. The goal appears to be that the people will spend seven minutes in heaven making out with each other. Though I have also heard that sometimes the two people will go a lot farther than just kissing, or that they will end up doing nothing except awkwardly standing in a room together for a few minutes.” Michelle gleefully told them.

“Ooooooooh!!! Are we playing 7 minutes in Heaven! I love that game! It’s always so much fun! Have you guys already started?! How are you picking who ends up going in the closet with the person!?” Antonio cheerfully said. He had just entered the room and Lovino was trailing behind him.

At the moment Mikkel was sitting on the sofa on the other side of the room with the rest of the ‘Nordics’, that is what the group of friends ended up being called by, except Emil. “You know, I think that this will be really fun.” Mikkel exclaimed in between sips of beer he was taking from his red solo cup “I wonder who will end up in the closet with me, the leader of the Nordics!”

“Quiet down brother. You’re being too loud, and don’t you think we’re a little old to be playing this game.” a disgruntled Sigurd said with an impassive expression on his face.

“It sounds kind of fun, but don’t you think it would be kind of awkward to just be shoved in a closet like that with someone.” Tino said, turning to look at Berwald. Berwald was glaring back at him with an intense stare. _Why is he looking at me like that?! Although this might just be the usual face makes all the time. Yeah, that’s it. Nothing to worry about. It’s all fine._ Tino nervously thought to himself.

“I th’nk we sh’uld play.” Berwald responded

“What?! Really!” Tino exclaimed

“We’re playing 7 minutes in Heaven? This is going to be so fun. Don’t you think so, Aniki.” Yong Su said to Yao.

“Aiyaa! Leave me out of this. This game is for little babies, has no place for proper adults like me,” Yao shot back, while shaking his head.

“Yo, sensei. This game is like a necessary part of every American student’s life. Everyone needs to have played it at least once before they graduate school. And stop talking like an old man.” Leon said.

“How rude! You know when you were younger you actually showed me the proper respect that should be shown to one’s elder - aru.” Yao said.

“You’re twenty-five,” Leon retorted.

“Wait a minute! We are not playing 7 minutes in Heaven!” Arthur yelled.

“It’s settled! We’re all going to play 7 minutes in Heaven!” Francis happily proclaimed to all the party goers, or at least the large amount of party goers that were currently in the living room. “Everyone write your name down on one of these pieces of paper, and then put it in this jar. People will be randomly selected to pick a name from the jar. Then the two will go into that closet,” Francis pointed at the door near the entrance to the living room, “and spend seven minutes in there together. You will only be allowed to have one turn in the closet.”

“Ok, come on Roderich, let’s write our name down.” Erszébet said, grabbing a pen and paper.

“I guess we could play.” Roderich said, looking slightly put-off at having to play the game.

_Huh, those two get along pretty well. Emil thought as he looked at the pair sitting on the couch next to Michelle. I heard that they had dated for most of highschool and that it was pretty serious. Apparently they broke up at the end of senior year. I’m not really sure how relationships and all that stuff are supposed to work, but it’s nice to see that people don’t have to hate each other once they’re ex-s._

“No, we’re not play this stupid game!” Arthur continued to yell.

“Come on, it will be fun.” Alfred said.

“I think playing 7 minutes in Heaven is a great idea.” Lovino said. _This is fantastic . I will get to spend time in a closet with some lucky bella. Lovino thought as he looked around at some of the girls in the room._

“How can you say ‘no’ when so many of the party goers are already set on playing it?” Francis said. “Besides, I’m the one that paid half the rent that let us use the house for the party. We are celebrating the beginning of our spring break, and I say we do that by playing 7 minutes in Heaven!”

“Don’t forget you git, that I was the one who paid the other half of the rent!” Arthur yelled back.

“Dude, it’s useless fighting back at this point. Everyone is ready to play.” Alfred said. Arthur looked around, and saw that everyone had already written their name down and were putting the pieces of paper in the jar.

Francis looked at Arthur with puppy dog eyes and a small smile playing at his lips. He was holding out a piece of paper and a pen.

“Fine,” Arthur grumbled, snatching the pen and paper out of Francis’s hands.

“Alright,” Francis exclaimed, “who wants to go first?”


	2. First Players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakub - Slovakia  
> Hedvika - Czechia  
> Iakovos - Cyprus  
> Muhammad - Egypt  
> Vladimir - Romania  
> Bogdan - Bulgaria  
> Feliciano - Italy  
> Feliks - Poland

“I’ll go first!” Jakub said. He went over and picked a name from the jar.

“Hedvika,” he read aloud.

“Ok, come on Jakub let’s do this.” Hedvika said as she determinedly grabbed Jakub’s hand and pulled him towards the closet.

After they had closed the door, Iakovos turned to Muhammad “She does know that this isn’t a competition.” Muhammad just shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, in the closet Jakub and Hedvika were looking at each other. The closet was small with a single horizontal wooden pole in the back near the ceiling that was meant to hold hangers. There was a single lightbulb on the ceiling that gave them some lighting. The two of them were surrounded by three beige colored walls and a wooden door.

“So, how should we do this?” Jakub asked. _I’m kind of glad I ended up picking Hedvika’s name from the jar. I never really noticed until we got older, but she is actually pretty cute._

“Put your left hand on my waist and run your right hand through my hair and then hold it at the back of my head. I’m going to put my arm around your back and grasp the back of your neck with my other hand.” Jakub nodded his head as she said this, trying to follow along.

Jakub put his hand on her waist, as Hedvika put her arm around his back. Jakub moved to run his fingers through her hair, but he aimed too high so it looked more like he was trying to pet her.

“Ow, that hurts.” Hedvika said, using her free hand to try and pull his hand out of her hair.

“Sorry, your hair is kind of tangled.” Jakub responded, pulling his hand free from her hair.

“Here, let me do it.” Hedvika said, taking Jakub’s hand and resting it on the back of her head. Then she put her free hand on Jakub’s neck and used it to pull him closer, forcing him to bend down a little so they would be more at eye-level with each other.

They were less than an inch apart, and they could feel each other’s breath on their faces. Hedvika felt her heartbeat start to race as she stared into Jakub’s eyes. Feeling a little flustered, she looked down and ended up staring at his lips. Jakub moved forward and caught her lips with his, also causing their foreheads to bonk together slightly in the process. She smirked into the kiss.

The kiss started out pretty innocent, but soon deepened with Jakub grasping the back of her head instead of just laying his hand there. Hedvika bit his bottom lip causing him to part his lips and turn this into a hot open mouthed kiss. Fireworks went off, exploding into thousands of fading lights again and again as they held onto each other, letting the kiss become more passionate. The hand holding her waist started traveling upwards, and cupped her breast.

She suddenly pulled back from him, breathing somewhat heavily from the kiss. Her back bumped against the wall after barely taking two steps back. “Woah! What are you doing?”

“Well, I thought it was okay since we were already - you know…” he said, looking at her and then the ground. 

“There is no way I’m letting you get to second base with me, when we haven’t even been on a date yet.”

His eyes lit up and he looked back up at her. “You want to go on a date.”

“Yes - I mean no! - I mean… I never thought I would be having this kind of conversation in a closet, during the middle of a party game.” _If I had time to plan it out, I would have made it so that when one of us asks it would have been more romantic._

“Sooo…”

“Yes, I will go on a date with you.”

“Yeah!” he said as he pulled her into a hug.

“Don’t think this means I’ll let you get handsy with me anytime soon!” she said as he held onto her tightly, smiling like he just won the lottery.

________________________________________________

“Do you think it is awkward for them to be in there together, being ex-s and all?” asked Bogdon, pausing from eating the yogurt that was in his hand.

“What do you mean? They were never a couple.” Vladimir responded.

“Are you sure? I could have sworn they dated for two years.”

“No, they’re just close friends. It's been like that since they were kids.”

“I always thought she bullied him when they were younger.”

Vladimir thought about Jakub's and Hedvika's friendship in elementary school; how she would always beat him at everything and then gloat about it while he cried.

“Well I guess she kind of did, but that seems to have stopped by the time they got to middle school.”

“Then they are probably OK in there if they've only been friends. They're already comfortable with each other and they have no history to make it all complicated and weird. I think it would be kind of awkward and scary to end up in a closet with someone I hardly know." Bogdon said hold his yogurt and looking towards the closet.

“You find everyday encounters with most people to be awkward and scary."

He turned his head to look at Vladimir. "Do you think that you’ll volunteer to go next?”

No, I’m not gonna volunteer to go just yet. I’m waiting till Erszébet has already gone. The last thing I want is to end up in a closet with her.”

__________________________________________________

“Oh look Feliks just came in,” Feliciano said while pointing him out to Erszébet, “we should go say ‘hi’ to him.” Feliks had just come in after having a long argument with Arthur about how he wasn’t allowed to bring his pony into the house, and Arthur just scolding him in general for bringing a pony. He had his arms crossed and a very disgruntled look on his face.

“I’ll wait until he comes over here. Vlad is standing near him, and I haven’t mustered up the composure yet to fake a smile and keep from hitting him with a frying pan.”

“Veeee?”

At that moment Francis declared that the 7 minutes was up and opened the closet door. A very happy Jakub walked out with a more serious looking Hedvika. She was looking away from him at the other people in the room, although Erszébet noticed her subtly grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers.

Erszébet smiled. _They’re going to make such a cute couple._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you like the story so far.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Please leave comments, this is my first time posting a fanfic.
> 
> Also the reason why Yao is at the college party even though he is 25 is because he is at the university getting his Master's. I did this is because I wanted Yao to be older than the rest of the characters since China is the 4,000 year old nation in Hetalia and all the other nations are only a couple hundred years old.


End file.
